


Such A Beautiful View

by babyfairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, let them be happy and in love and in lust 2k18, short and sweet and a lil bit spicy, skating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy
Summary: Her face is almost heart shaped; the colors from the lights caress her lovingly, enthralled with her like Shiro already is.





	Such A Beautiful View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steambend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steambend/gifts).



> This was inspired by this gorgeous [piece of art](https://shewsie.tumblr.com/post/171867216157/alluraaaa-whom-i-love-with-all-my-heart-check-out) by tumblr user [shewsie](https://shewsie.tumblr.com/)! If you stumble across this, thanks so much for creating this amazing piece! It inspired me to write after a little drought I'd had.
> 
> And this story is for my love, my bestest friend, because she's been after me for something for a long time and I definitely owe her. <3
> 
> I had [View by SHINee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UF53cptEE5k) and [Blooming Day by EXO-CBX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib674A1yMtg) playing in the background, if anyone wants to give those a listen while reading!

The music pumping through the air is frothy, fun, perfect for a warm summer night. All around the room multi-colored lights pulse out shades of violet, orange, yellow, green; they flicker in time perfectly to the music. The rink is just shy of crowded tonight, full of people that wanted to have a fun Friday night out. 

Shiro leans on the wall and watches the skaters with a small smile. He can see lots of familiar faces, people that recognize him and wave, call out his name. He waves back good naturedly, foot tapping along to whatever is playing through the speakers. He hasn't quite worked up the nerve to put on his pair of skates just yet.

It's not that he's a terrible skater - he's fairly athletic, actually. It's just that the last time he had put on a pair of skates, he had been young, gangly, uncoordinated, and eager. The universe knows that that makes for a deadly combination and taught him a lesson that included a broken wrist, a bloody nose, a severely bruised ego, and several videos his younger brother had recorded on the phone that had fallen from his pocket. Shiro still has flashbacks of humiliation whenever someone brings up that night.

But that was years ago, and something in him had insisted he come to the rink. 

A blur of white, brown, and blue glides past him. Shiro blinks and follows the colors. A light flutter fills his stomach.

There it is. There is the reason he decided to come back. 

She's gorgeous. A shock of hair the color of fresh snow tumbles around her shoulders, thick and wild and long. The neon lights glint off of the mass of it, giving her hair a life of its own. Her legs are impossibly long, a rich shade of brown to match the rest of her, encased in a pair of crushed velvet high waist navy shorts. They barely cover her ass and Shiro's having a little trouble with not staring like a creep. Her halter top matches her hair, a clean shade of white outlined in pink. Her hair sways as she moves, giving peeks at the elegant line of her back. Her arms are as long as her legs, ending with hands tapered in equally long fingers. Her nails are a soft shade of pink. 

When she spins around to skate backwards, Shiro exhales in admiration. Her face is incredible, as though an artist had taken their time carefully sculpting her features. She has a perfectly straight nose above a mouth that's full, inviting, lush. Her face is almost heart shaped; the colors from the lights caress her lovingly, enthralled with her like Shiro already is.

Her brows match her hair, finely arched and perfectly groomed, and her eyes are a shock of blue, almost electric in their color. Across her cheek bones are the most usual markings he's ever seen, slashes of pink that sit under her eyes, highlighting the color of them, complimenting her skin tone as well. He doesn't know if they're birth marks or just a unique make up design, but he has a strong urge to run his thumbs over them, to kiss each one.

Shiro exhales again and straightens a bit, rubs his fingertips across the edge of the wall. What should he do? Chase after her? Risk embarrassing himself again for her attention? He watches her flit around the rink. It might be worth it.

But then she's circling back, and he doesn't have to wonder anymore because she skates right up to him and places her hands on either side of his. She's even more beautiful up close and he has to remind himself to breathe, to blink, to function.

"Are you going to stand there staring all night, or are you going to come skate with me?" She asks.

Shiro blinks again. Her voice is rich, warm, pleasing to the ear. But the smile hovering at the corners of her mouth is the biggest temptation. Right now there is nothing he wants more than to see her smile.

Ducking his head, Shiro laughs sheepishly and nods. "Well, since you busted me, I guess so." His own smile is flirtatious and inviting. "I should warn you, though, I haven't skated in years and my embarrass us both as soon as I'm on the floor."

Her answering laugh is soft, gliding across his skin like satin sheets, awakening a slow building warmth in the pit of his stomach. Shiro sits down and pulls his skates on, securing the ties to his comfort. He takes a breath before he stands and makes his way to the entrance of the rink, curling his hands around the edges of the walls, sending up a silent prayer that he doesn't bust his ass in front of such a gorgeous girl.

She's waiting for him. Shiro hesitates at the edge of the rink, placing the toe of his skate on the floor hesitantly. Others are gliding by without a care in the world. He looks up. She crooks her finger, one brow arched, and he's gliding onto the floor without even thinking about it. 

The smile she gives him is exactly what he was waiting for. Warm, stunning, drawing him in. He wobbles just a bit, but Shiro finds his footing much more quickly than he expected, which allows him to relax. 

And then she's off, leaving him to give chase. At first he keeps a respectful distance, giving himself time to get his bearings as well as giving himself a chance to admire her from behind. The shape of her legs is terribly distracting; several ideas flit through his mind before he gets himself under control.

As another song starts up, Shiro catches up to her. "What's your name?" He asks curiously, keeping pace with her. 

"Allura." She flashes him a cheeky smile, speeding up to skate in front of him. Her turn is flawless; her hair drifts out in front of her to billow around her face like clouds. "What's yours?"

God, what a beautiful name. God, what a beautiful girl. "My friends call me Shiro," He answers, "And I'm hoping you will call me later." He flashes an equally cheeky smile, gray eyes sparkling under the flashing lights. 

Allura laughs, shoulders lifting with the motion. The sound washes over Shiro once more and he wonders briefly if there are little pink hearts floating above his head. "Oh, that was smooth. I'm definitely thinking about it." She reaches for his hand and tugs him to her side, leading him around the rink. 

Shiro glances down at their hands, a smile splitting across his face. Her fingers are slender, as lovely as she is. He keeps pace with Allura, watching for a moment as the other skaters glide around the floor with them. The atmosphere is fun, full of life and happiness. Shiro soaks it all up like a sponge. The energy is infectious and fills him to the brim with pleasure.

Shiro looks at Allura. The purple lights in particular favor her; they brighten the markings on her cheeks, making them glow. A new song plays, something more enthralling, more coy, with a unique blend of vocals that add to the mood. Shiro keeps his hold on Allura's hand and drifts behind her, places his free hand lightly on her waist. She glances over her shoulder at him, a quick flash of her vibrant eyes, but he sees her cheek lift with a smile before she turns away. Her hand settles over his in her approval, and he grins to himself, careful that his feet don't collide with hers while they skate. 

He's never danced with anyone on skates before, but so far, it doesn't seem to be too disastrous. They're both on their feet, she's placed both of his hands on her hips, her fingers are laced with his, and the feel of her hips under his hands is incredibly enticing. Allura moves with a gentle sway that matches the beat of the song. She squeezes Shiro's hands and pulls him closer, slowing just a bit in a darker corner of the rink. 

Her backside comes into contact with the cradle of his hips, and he closes his eyes for a brief moment. His blood thickens in his veins in response. Warmth washes over him, heating him from the inside out. Her hips continue to move to the beat, swerving against his. She peeks at him over her shoulder, her eyes hooded, bright in the dark.

Shiro retracts one of his hands from Allura's and moves her hair away from her neck, careful to keep the joints of his fingers from catching in the strands, and leans closer. "Maybe we should go talk somewhere a bit more private than this," He suggests. His voice is low; his breath ghosts across her earlobe, her jaw, and it pleases him to see her shiver. Dropping his hand to her hip again, he guides her to the exit and follows her off of the rink.

They step onto the carpet and remove their skates, return them in exchange for their shoes. Shiro smiles a bit as he watches Allura pull on a pair of ankle boots that match her shirt and hair. He slides on his sneakers and adjust the ties, then takes the hand she holds out to him. Immediately she tugs him through a side door and pulls it shut behind them.

The night air is warm, just a bit humid. Shiro inhales and breathes it all in, looking around. The parking lot is empty; three street lights provide just enough light for him to see Allura in front of him. She places her hand on his chest and pushes him backwards until his back touches the wall. Shadows fall over them, but her eyes glow, bright with lust - for him. It makes his mouth just a bit dry. 

"Is this private enough?" Allura murmurs. She invades Shiro's space, crowds him against the wall, holding him in place with the hand on his chest. He follows her lead obediently. There isn't anywhere else he wants to be right now. 

His hands wander of their own accord, finding her hips once more. "My car isn't very far away," He answers softly, voice husky, "You know, just in case." The invitation hangs between them, obvious and bold.

A slow grin curls around Allura's lips, drawing Shiro's gaze. Her lower lip looks so soft, so full, so tempting. He lifts his hand and glides his thumb across it, the one on his flesh and blood hand, needing to feel her. Her lip is satin soft, smooth with a lip balm that, now that he's close enough to smell it, he guesses is raspberry flavored. It tempts him all the more.

She tilts her head to follow his thumb, presses a kiss to it, and then closes her mouth around the tip. It's a light touch, a tease, and it ignites a fire inside of him. Shiro exhales slowly, eyes tracking the movement of her mouth, shakes his head slightly. Allura lifts her gaze. Her eyes are brighter than ever; even her markings are glowing. She presses another kiss to his thumb and then raises her head, the blatant want in her eyes spilling into the curve of her mouth as she silently beckons him to her for a kiss.

He can't resist. He doesn't want to resist. Shiro meets Allura half way, kisses her gently. Her mouth really is as soft as it looks; she kisses him back with the same gentleness, exploring just as he is. Both of her hands settle on his chest and she presses against him, lightly at first, but then she deepens the kiss and slides a hand up to his neck to hold him to her. He can feel the contours of hidden muscles in her torso, in her arms and back as his hands wander to make their own exploration. Her skin is as soft as her mouth; her hair tickles as it brushes against him.

Allura sighs softly. The sound seeps into Shiro's blood, twists around his heart. She kisses Shiro again, settling her arms around his neck. He lets one hand drift down the clean line of her back, lets it drift over the shape of her backside, palms it gently. Her hips shift in response, drawing a faint groan from his chest. 

Shiro pulls back gently to catch his breath and Allura immediately presses her lips to his jaw, trails kisses down to his neck. He laughs breathlessly, the sound breaking around another groan. Her mouth feels incredible on his skin, and the light touch of her tongue makes his pulse jump. Already he's hard and aching, his want for her growing stronger with each passing minute. 

Digging into his back pocket, Shiro extracts his phone and unlocks it, opening Snapchat. "Stay just like that," He instructs softly, sticking his arm out for the right angle, "I'm not gonna get your face, I promise." The picture he takes shows just enough - their bodies intimately close, arms around one another, just high enough to capture his smirk. 

"Are you taking pictures?" Allura lifts her head and turns to see the evidence. She looks back at Shiro and raises a brow.

"Yeah." He smiles sheepishly, shrugging. "I haven't skated in years because I had a bad accident that ended up with me in a cast, so my little brother's been harassing me about that all night. He's sure I'm gonna have a repeat, so I'd like to prove him wrong." His eyes meet hers. "With your permission, of course." He shakes his head, grimacing at himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think to ask first."

Allura nods. "I see." She slips her arms around Shiro's neck again. "Take another. I'm ready this time." 

Grinning, Shiro saves the first picture to his memories before he sends it. He opens the camera again, watches as Allura places one hand on his chest, over the harsh pounding of his heart. She turns her head just enough to show off the impressive cut of her jaw, the corner of her lush mouth. Her hair tumbles into view, but she manages to keep it from obscuring everything by tilting her chin just so.

Shiro takes the picture and saves that as well, then sends it. "God, you are so hot," He tells her. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he grabs Allura's face between both hands and kisses her again.

She responds to him with her own enthusiasm, her hands sliding down his chest to find the hem of his shirt. Her fingers drift under it, glide along the waistband of his pants, making his muscles jump. Arousal pools thick and heavy in his blood, low in his gut. He exhales and tugs gently at Allura's lower lip, shivering at the soft noise she makes. 

"Your car," She breathes against his mouth, her hands sliding higher to rest on his stomach, "How far away is it?" 

"Not far," He promises, stealing one kiss, then another. "I'll carry you there if I need to." Dropping his hands, he takes hers and tugs her out of the shadows, crossing the lot quickly.

Behind him, Allura giggles, and Shiro grins into the night, reveling in the excitement coursing through him. He silently thanks whatever had prompted him to go skating tonight and makes a mental note to get Allura's number before they part ways. He's been lucky tonight, maybe he'll get lucky again. 


End file.
